


Sorry I disappeared!!!!

by pasteltreefanatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltreefanatic/pseuds/pasteltreefanatic





	Sorry I disappeared!!!!

Hey everyone, I am so sorry I disappeared for so long. I had a lot of mental issues, I was put in a Psych ward for 9 days back in July so I got help and I haven't been myself lately. I'm getting over a break up and I'm dealing with self harm and scars so I'm currently recovering.  
If anyone would like to talk at all, feel free to message me. I'll try and reply when I can. 

Again super sorry but happy to be back,

Signed, Michael


End file.
